This invention relates to providing capo systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing capo systems for stringed instruments, in particular, guitars.
A capo is a device used to shorten the effective string length of a stringed instrument which raises the pitch of the instrument. Capos, sometimes variously termed capodastros, capodasters, capo tastos, or cedillas, are customarily used to change the key and pitch of the open strings of a stringed instrument without having to adjust the tension of the strings with the tuning keys of the instrument.
It is noted that when a capo is used on a guitar, the clamping function of the capo “stretches” the strings down upon fretwire of the guitar and further against the fretboard of the guitar. This is undesired as it can likely lead to problems with the tuning of the guitar, among others.